a bounty hunters story
by P. E. Zarson
Summary: a bounty hunters past catches up to him
1. A Bounty Hunters Story

The phone rings. He opens his eyes slowly. The phone rings again. He puts the phone on speaker and lets out a long grunt.  
  
"Gooooood evening Mr. Spiegle. This is your 8:30 wake up call."  
  
"Ugh, call back in an hour" he says, and then hangs up.  
  
He turns over, fluffs his pillow, then falls back down.  
  
There's a sudden bang on the door, followed by "Spike, wake up, we gotta go."  
  
He grunts sits up, and grabs his head. "not so loud, my head feels bad enough as it is, it doesn't need your help."  
  
Spike stands up, taking his hands off of his head, stretches, and waits for his eyes to adjust to the light. He picks up his pants, and takes out a lighter and a pack of cigarettes. He pulls one out, and says to him self "Damn, my last one"  
  
He puts the cigarette in his mouth, lights it, puts his pants on, and looks around for his shirt. He walks over to the dresser and slips his shirt on.  
  
He walks over and opens the door.  
  
"I swear, my mom gets ready faster then you do." Jet says.  
  
"But you mothers dead, Jet"  
  
"Exactly." Jet says with a smile.  
  
"Well, I would love to see you move fast with a hang over" Spike replies to Jet. He grabs his jacket as he walks out, shutting the door behind him.  
  
"Its 8:45, we need to be there in 15 minuets." Jet told Spike.  
  
"It was an anonymous tip, so we're not even sure he'll be there in the first place"  
  
"Still, it doesn't hurt to look and see"  
  
"Unless it's a trap"  
  
"A trap, Spike? Really, set by who?"  
  
"Someone who hates bounty hunters? I don't know, I'm just saying you shouldn't be so trusting."  
  
"And you should be more trusting." Jet says. "besides, I don't trust you."  
  
"But you'll trust complete strangers."  
  
"Yeah, well you've given me reason not to trust you." Jet replies. " do you have the keys?" he asks  
  
"No, you drove last." Spike says.  
  
"Yeah, but I put them on the armrest to give them too you and then locked the door." Jets eyes widened as the thought of locking the keys into the car enters his mind. Jet ran over to the car and stars into the window. "I don't see them." Jet pauses waiting for Spikes reply. "Spike?" Jet says, still waiting for a reply. "Are you there?" Jet asks, looking up.  
  
Spike was standing there dangling the keys from his fingers. "I thought you didn't trust me?" Spike asks, with a grin.  
  
"Yeah, well, I don't now." Jet says "just get in the car and change the subject." Jet opens the driver side door, and unlocking the rest of them.  
  
"Too what?" Spike asks, stomping out his cigarette, then stepping into the car.  
  
"I don't know, just pick something."  
  
"How about we listen to the radio?" Spike asks.  
  
"We can't, it doesn't work."  
  
"OK, then I guess we sit in silence 'till we get there"  
  
"Sounds good to me" Jet says  
  
Spike yawns. "wake me up when we get there Jet"  
  
...  
  
"Spike, Spike, wake up, we're here" Jet says, shaking Spike.  
  
"Ugh, already?"  
  
"Yes, now get up."  
  
In the back ground there are gunshots followed by everyone get down on the ground NOW!  
  
Spike steps out of the car, staring at the bank. "What's this one wanted for, again?" Spike asks.  
  
"Armed robbery" Jet replies.  
  
"Surprise, surprise." Spike says.  
  
"Well, standing around here wont get the job done." Jet points out.  
  
"Yeah, I guess." Spike says, walking toward the bank. He stops in front of the door, looking at the "No Smoking" sign, wishing he had a cigarette. "Life goes on." he says to him self. He opens the bank doors, and then puts his hands into his jackets pockets, and walks in.  
  
"Huh?" the man with the gun says. He swung around and points the gun at Spike. "You, take your hands out of your pocket, and get on the ground!" He yells.  
  
Spike, looking at the floor, takes his hands out of his pockets, and puts them in the air.  
  
"Did you here me?" the man yells. "Get on the ground, NOW!"  
  
Spike looks up and stares at the man.  
  
The man walks over to Spike and lifts the gun in the air. "I says get down!" the man yells, and swung the gun at Spike.  
  
Spike ducks under the swing, and came back up, head butting the man, knocking him out.  
  
Spike turns and looks at the people on the ground. "You guys can stand up now."  
  
The hostages stood up, not taking their eyes off of Spike or the man on the ground. A mother ran out of there as fast as she could with a baby in one arm and pulling another child with the other. The other hostages start to file out.  
  
Out side, there were sirens as the first police car shows up.  
  
"What the hell?" one of the officers says, staring at the exiting hostages. He steps out of the car and walks up to one of the hostages. "What's going on?"  
  
"I... I don't know." The hostage says.  
  
Jet walks into the bank. "Spike, the police are here."  
  
"Good," Spike says handcuffing the man on the ground. "They just saved us a trip."  
  
The officer walks in and stares at Spike and Jet. "What's going on here?" He demanded.  
  
"You're a little late, don't you think." Spike says, standing up.  
  
"Who are you? The officer asks.  
  
"Just a couple of bounty hunters trying to make a living." Spike says, picking the guy on the ground up. "Now, I believe this is yours," He says pushing the guy over to the officer. "And that you owe us something for our troubles." ...  
  
Spike walks out of the police station. "I cant believe they only gave us $800 for him." He says.  
  
"Well, he was wanted only for two accounts of armed robbery, and the second being the most recent."  
  
"Well, yeah but..." Spike was saying when he was interrupted by a ringing cell phone.  
  
"Hello?" Spike answers  
  
"Nice job with the robbery, very impressive." The man on the phone says.  
  
"Who is this?" Spike demanded  
  
"Tisk, tisk, what manners. You pay someone a compliment, and don't even get so much as 'Thank you'" The man on the phone says.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Well, I did do something for you, now I'm hoping you could return the favor. Be at warehouse 13 at the harbor by 10:00." The man on the phone says, and then hung up.  
  
"Spike, who was that?" Jet asks  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"9:37, why? Who was that Spike?"  
  
"Give me the keys."  
  
Jet took the keys out of his pocket and hands them to Spike, grabbing his wrist when Spike went for them. "Be careful Spike."  
  
Spike looks at Jet and nods, then got in the car and drove off  
  
Spike pulls up to the harbor gates and stops. The guard comes up to the car and shines a light in Spikes face.  
  
"Can I help you?" Spike asks  
  
"I should be the one asking that. It's a little late to be visiting the harbor, don't you think?"  
  
Spike reaches in his coat pocket and pulls out a gun and points it at the guard "I have my reasons. Now open the gate."  
  
The guard drops the flash light, and stumbles back to his post and opens the gate.  
  
Spike sped through.  
  
Spike slows to a stop in front of a row of warehouses. He steps out of the car and looks at his watch. "nine fifty-six." The watch had read. He starts down the row of warehouses.  
  
When he got to warehouse 13, he opens the door and walks in.  
  
The door shut behind him. He walks in further. The room's dimly lit from lamps hanging from the ceiling.  
  
"Welcome." A voice echoes through the warehouse.  
  
A bright light flash's on at the top of a set of stairs. A man starts walking down. "I'm surprised to see you, I didn't think you were going to show"  
  
"If you didn't think I was going come, why are you here?"  
  
"Just in case you did." The man says.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Oh it hurts that you don't remember me, Spike," The man says, stepping down from the last step. "Seeing as how we were partners."  
  
"Trey?" Spike says.  
  
"Oh, so you do remember me."  
  
"But... but you died"  
  
"I am dead. I am as dead as people believe. But you, on the other hand, are dead no matter who believes it." Trey walks up to Spike, and looks into his eyes. "Funny, I thought it would be a lot harder than this." Trey pulls out a gun and shoves it in Spikes stomach. "But I also never thought that you would just leave me to die."  
  
Spike had a puzzling look on his face for the split second before Trey pulls the trigger.  
  
Spike falls on to Trey's right shoulder, then slides of and hits the ground.  
  
Trey puts the gun back into his jacket, turns around and starts to walk back. Just as he is half way up the stairs, he hears a gunshot, and feels a sharp pain in his left shoulder. He grabs his wound. He can feel the blood run down his arm.  
  
"You don't really think I would let you get away with this, did you?" Spike says with a fake smile on his face. His left arm is holding his stomach. His other arm is aiming the gun at Trey. Spike was breathing heavily. "You know better than that."  
  
"You should have just stayed down." Trey says, pulling his gun back out from his coat.  
  
"I can't do that. Besides, it would've gone against what you had just said"  
  
Trey swings around and points the gun at Spike. "I guess your right."  
  
"When am I not?" Spike asks, not expecting a reply.  
  
Spike stood there, staring at Trey, trying not to collapse, and Trey just stares back, ignoring the pain in his shoulder.  
  
"Well," Spike says, pausing to catch his breath, "What are you going to do about it?"  
  
Trey smiles and let out a grunt. He could fill the gun kick as he pulled the trigger.  
  
Spike feels the bullet enter his right shoulder as he pulls the trigger.  
  
They both stand there, staring at each other.  
  
Trey's smile slowly fades as he began to fall. The sound off his body falling down the stairs echoes through the room.  
  
Spike drops his gun, and faintly says "Now I leave you to die." He turns and limps to the door. He pauses. "Adios cowboy." He opens the door and walks out. 


	2. A Bounty Hunters Story II

A Bounty Hunters Story II  
  
Spike pulls up to motel he and Jet are staying at. He steps out of the car. The wind blows against his wounds shoulder. Spike clenches his teeth, and grabs his shoulder. He walks up to his room and opens the door. He sees Jet sitting in the chair by the door.  
"So you decided to come back after all." Jet says  
"There's nowhere else to go." Spike says with a weak grin.  
Jet notices Spike holding his shoulder, and sees blood dripping off of his fingers. "You all right?" Jet asks.  
"Yeah, I'm fine," Spike replies. "But I'm lucky I was wearing this, or I would be in a lot worse shape then this." Spike lifts up his shirt, revealing a bullet proof vest. "It may stop the bullet, but you still get the wind knocks out of you."  
Spike stumbles over to the bed, and falls down.  
"Spike!" Jet says, jumping up from his chair.  
"I told you, I'm fine"  
"But your bleeding everywhere." Jet points out.  
"I'll just wrap it up."  
"But what about the bullet?"  
"It went straight through."  
"You still have to go to a doctor to get it sewn up."  
Spike just sits there for a moment, staring at Jet. "Fine" he says. "You win." He stands up and walks to the door. "But when he asks how it happens, its up to you to come up with something."  
  
. . .  
  
Jet pulls up to the hospital and gets out of the car. He walks over to the other side, puts the keys on the roof of the car. He reaches his hand out to help Spike out of the car.  
"You know, my shoulder has nothing to do with getting out of the car." Spike says.  
"Fine, have it your way."  
"Thank you." Spike steps out of the car. "I hope your paying for this."  
"We'll talk about that later." Jet says, starting toward the hospital.  
Spike grabs the keys and follows. He grabs his shoulder when a woman bumps in to it. Spike clenches his teeth.  
"Excuse me." The woman says.  
Spike, still focused on the pain in his shoulder, doesn't acknowledge the woman.  
"C'mon Spike." Jet says.  
"I'm coming." Spike replies. "some woman bumps into my shoulder."  
"You'll get over it." Jet says, opening the doors to the hospital.  
"I didn't say I wouldn't." Spike says. Walking up to the counter.  
In other news, that state has put a reward for the capture of this woman. A name is not known at this time. Spike turns to look at the TV. The reward is a sum of $1700. she is wants for money laundering and extortion. The woman on TV continues. She is about 5'7 with died purple hair and green eyes. The picture on the TV was one of the woman who had just bumps into Spike in the parking lot.  
Spike's face went pale when he seen the picture, like he had seen a ghost. He then turns and ran out the door.  
"SPIKE!" Jet yells. He sighs and ran after him.  
Out in the parking lot, Spikes looking around for the woman who had bumps into him. He turns around, and sees her walking across the street. He runs after her.  
Half way across the street, she notices Spike, and runs across the street into an ally. When she got into the ally, she notices that it's a dead end.  
"That was a quick chase, now wasn't it?" Spike asks, . "but I prefer it to be short. I hate running."  
She picks up a lead pipe that's on the ground near her. "don't come any closer." She says.  
"Spike!" Jet yells, running up from behind. Spike turns around to look. When he turns back around, the woman was about a foot away from hitting him with the pipe. He ducks just in time.  
She swung again and Spike leans back. He could feel the wind as the pipe flew past his face.  
The third time she swung, Spike grabs her wrist, making her drop the pipe. He then twists her arm back, and put it up against her back. He took out a pair of handcuffs from his pockets, and handcuffs her.  
"Spike, aren't you going to do something about your shoulder?" Jet asks.  
"I'll just rap it up until we turn her in, then we can come back and have a doctor look at it, ok?" Spike replies.  
"What!? Turn me in!?" the woman exclaims.  
"Uh, yeah. You didn't think we were gonna keep you, did you?" Spike says .  
"Well, I can pay you more than the my bounty." The woman says. "If you just let me go." She says in a seductive voice.  
"Spike, can we just get her down to the police station." Jet says.  
"You know, I have some very powerful connections, I could have you both kills."  
"Man, and I thought you talks a lot, Spike." Jet says, with a slight grin on his face.  
Spike starts walking across the street, pulling the woman along.  
"One of them is even a former member of a syndicate. Maybe you have heard of it, the 'Red Dragon Syndicate'" she says.  
Spike stops in the middle of the street. His grip on the woman's arm tightens.  
"Ow, that hurts." The woman says.  
"What his name?" Spike asks, staring blankly ahead.  
"Huh?" the woman says.  
Spike turns, looking at the woman. "The man from the syndicate, what's his name?"  
"Vicious." The woman says. "why? Have you heard of him?"  
"Take me to him." Spike says.  
"If I do, will you let me go?" the woman asks. Spike face went from a blank stare, to a cold, piercing glare. He pushes the woman back, and pulls out his gun. "SPIKE!" Jet yells. "If you do, I'll let you live." Spike says.  
The woman stood there for a second, staring at Spike. "That's good too." The woman says. "I like your plan better anyway." She says.  
"Spike, just put the gun down." Jet says in a calm, coaxing voice.  
"Where." Spike says angrily.  
"I, I don't know for sure, but I know a man who does." The woman says.  
Spike grips his gun tighter, and pushes it against her head.  
"He's at the hotel down town, but I don't know a name." she says, "Wait." She reaches into her pocket and pulls out a pack of matches. "here."  
Spike took the matches and looks at them. The Grande Hotel, 1334 S. Avenue the pack read. He put the gun back in his jacket, took out the keys and starts walking toward the car.  
"Wait, Spike.... Oh, what's the use." Jet says. "How much money do you have on you?" Jet asks.  
"None, why?"  
"Then it looks like we're walking." Jet says, grabbing the woman's arm. "Lets go."  
"Hey, wait! " she yells.  
. . .  
  
Spike pulls up to the hotel. He had just finishes wrapping his wound in some gauze that was in the first aid kit. Spike walks up to the hotel. it was a rather nice hotel, especially compares to the cheap motel that he's staying at. He walks up to the front desk. He looks at the name tag on the desk, it read: Tony Shaw, head desk clerk, but no one was around.  
  
He walk over to the to the elevator and randomly presses the top floor. It stops at the 7th floor, and a man in a black suite got in. the man in the black suite notices what floor Spike was going to, and gave a quick glance towards him. He quickly pulls a gun and stuck it against Spikes head.  
"Don't you fuckin' move." The man says through his teeth. He frisks Spike, taking his gun from his shoulder holster. The elevator dings at the top floor as the doors opens, reveling a huge apartment taking up the whole floor.  
The man in the black suite push's Spike foreword into the room. He then shoves him on a couch and left the room. When he came back, he was accompanied by a man in a traditional Japanese suite, with slick black hair.  
"Shin?" Spike says, surprisingly.  
The man walks over and sat down on the couch parallel to the one Spike was on. He stars at Spike. He pulls out a pack of cigarette's and put one in his mouth. He gestures Spike to take one.  
Spike just stares at him.  
"You haven't changed a bit." Shin says, putting away the pack of cigarettes.  
Spike continues to stare with a look of disgust on his face.  
"Where were you, Spike? 5 years, and you decide to make contact with us now? Why?" Shin says, inhaling the smoke from the cigarette.  
"I ran into someone earlier tonight, I was just as surprised to see him as you are to see me."  
"So Trey finally found you. He's been looking for you for quite some time now. So tell me, how was it?"  
"It was a short reunion."  
Shin smiles, as he put out his half smoked cigarette in the ashtray.  
"But that isn't why I'm here." Spike says  
"Of coarse it isn't, you're here about Vicious." Shin says. He pulls out Spikes gun and lays it on the table.  
Spike looks at Shin, and then takes the gun, putting it back into the shoulder holster.  
"So tell me, how did you know where to find me?"  
"A woman." Spike says.  
Shin sat there thinking for a moment. Then he motions for the man in the black suite to get him a drink. "was she rather short, purple hair, attractive?"  
"So you do know her."  
The man comes back and hands Shin a glass of wine.  
"I'm surprised you don't. The woman you once would kill for, you don't even remember." Shin smiles and let out a quick laugh.  
Spike looks at Shin intently, and then jumps up.  
The man in the black suite pulls out his gun and points it toward Spike.  
Shin motions for him to put the gun away.  
There's a ding as the elevator doors open up. Spike and Shin turns to face the hall leading to the elevator. The man in the black suite went to check it out. Just as he turns the corner, there was a gunshot. His head flew back, and then he fell to his knees.  
Spike and Shin both drew their guns, and Spike jumps behind the couch. Shin shot the man that came around the corner 3 times.  
3 more men ran around the corner with machine guns and points them at Shin. A man in a black trench coat came out from behind them.  
"Vicious!" Shine says.  
Spike had a surprised look on his face. He clenches his teeth as he refrains from getting up.  
"Hello Shin." Vicious says, walking up to Shin.  
"What do you want?" Shin demands.  
"Where is she?"  
"Where is who?"  
"Julia."  
"I don't know, she ran off a couple of days ago with about $10,000." Shin says.  
Vicious turns around and starts walking back toward the elevator. A couple of guys ran up and grabs Shin. One of them put a gun to Shin's head.  
"Spike's back." Shin says.  
Vicious stops dead in his tracks.  
"He's looking for you, Vicious."  
Vicious starts walking toward the elevator.  
Spike heard gunshots and then a body hit the ground. He grips his gun tighter thinking he was going to be found.  
The last man on the elevator threw a grenade.  
The explosion had thrown Shins body over Spikes head. Spike ducks until debris stops flying, and he was sure it was safe to come out. He ran over to the window, and saw Vicious getting into a black car. He ran over to the elevator. He pressed down. He checks his watch while he was waiting. It read 12:57. He has to get back to Julia.  
  
To be continued... 


End file.
